Mediocre Sushi
by Steak It
Summary: Once again Adachi finds himself having dinner at the Dojima's, all is normal until, well the sake comes out. Yeah, it's mature, it's meant to be humorous to an extent, and yeah... it's yaoi.


Mediocre Sushi

"Yay Dad's home!", Cheered Nanako as the door to the Dojima residence opened to reveal Ryotaro Dojima himself along with Adachi, Dojima's self-proclaimed 'slave' from the station. "Hey Nanako", Greeted Dojima. "Adachi is going to be joining us tonight because _someone_ lost their bus pass and can't get home tonight." Scolded Dojima. Adachi looked at the floor and scratched his neck in typical fashion only to mumble a, "I said I was sorry", which was met with a Dojima glare. "Anyway, I figured since we'd be having some company that I'd get some sushi for all of us. Nanako, why don't you go get your brother for dinner." Dojima asked.

"But Big Bro isn't home dad."

"What? Where is he then?!"

"Dad, he's at his part time job, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah well… let's eat!"

As everyone sat down to eat Adachi tried to make a joke to make the dinner table feel less stuffy, but it was kind of a flop and only left the table feeling more awkward than before. Dojima figured he'd save the poor kid and turned on the TV. Everyone continued to eat the mediocre sushi well into the night. Eventually Nanako was sent to bed and once asleep Dojima took out a rather large bottle of sake and with a snicker hints to Adachi, "Now that the kid's asleep I won't have to worry about cutting back on the booze." Adachi looked concerned, "Sir, do you really think we should be drinking so late? We do have to go to work tomorrow!"

"When have you been such the responsible employee, Adachi? Just shut up and drink."

"Y-yes, sir." Adachi submisses with a sigh and just as Adachi concedes a bottle of sake is trusted into his hand by Dojima, and with a clink of the glasses the drinking begins.

A couple of shots later Dojima's nose has turned a bright red and his eyes have been glazed over. Dojima turns to Adachi who has a guilty, melancholy look to him. "He-Hey, what's wrong kid?" asked Dojima. Adachi quietly replied with a, "H-huh? Oh, heh, it's nothing, don't worry about me."

"No! I will worry about you." Slurred Dojima. "Listen, I think you just need to unwind." Just as soon as the words left his mouth Dojima was making his way across the couch. Just as Aachi was about to back away his tie was caught by Dojima and yanked Adachi closer. Adachi was surprised, shocked in fact! But what was even more surprising was just how soft Dojima's Lips were. Adachi, despite his confusion, couldn't help himself and kissed Dojima back, the stubble grazing Adachi's child tickled a bit but he sure liked it. "This doesn't add up though" thought Adachi, "he's always yelling at me to get back to work. Could it be that he secretly loves me and only expresses it through anger and working me to death? Yeah, right, what is this some poorly written yaoi?! Dojima has to have a reason for this." More thoughts continued to rattle around in Adachi's head, but all thought stopped when a tongue was pushed into his mouth by Dojima. At this point Adachi just gave up and bent to Dojima's will. Adachi started to welcomely accept Dojima's tongue and the two tongues started to wrap themselves around each other and soon Adachi found Dojima's hand caressing its way up his chest. Once to the top of Adachi's chest Dojima began to undo Adachi's tie and removed the rest of his shirt, and once his shirt was gone Dojima moved from kissing Adachi's lips to kissing his soft lips all the way down his chest. Once Dojima made is way down to Adachi's waist line, he began to work at removing the belt. Proud of his work, Dojima smirks, "Heh, it's bigger than I expected." Adachi turned a bright red at the comment and tried to relax…

You arrive at the front door of the Dojima residence, your current home for the time you're spending in Inaba. The door opens with a twist of the knob and you enter the foyer and begin to remove your shoes. You can hear a strange grunting sound coming from the living area. The curiosity of what could be making the noise is great, but the fear of what might be making it is just a great.

What do you do?

1. See what's making the noise

2. Pretend that you hear nothing and leave

1. You decide to see what's making all the strange noise and walk into the living area. As soon as you reach the full view of the living room you stop, horrified by what you see before you. On the couch you see a naked Adachi and Dojima wearing a similar amount of clothing. A flustered Adachi begins to make a sad attempt at explaining what's going on but none of the worlds reach your consciousness seeing as how it's impossible to not focus on the fact that Adachi is on all fours with Dojima right behind him. Only once Dojima starts talking to do you actually hear anything of sense. Dojima sighs and looks a bit ashamed at the current situation, the only thing he's able to say is, "Ah, listen, I know this must be confusing, and I'm not the best at explaining things, but I just want to tell you that I think you're not old enough to understand all of this, but uh, could you not tell Nanako?"

Dojima orders you off to bed where in you spend the night staring at your ceiling unable to sleep after the events that you have witnessed today.

The fog begins to set in.

2. You decide that it's probably for the best if you don't figure out what's making such a vulgar noise. After your shoes are back on you head out of the house and go for a walk. The streets are rather empty, but that's to be expecting with the time of night it is. The clear air of the country side is nice as it enters your lungs filling you with comfort. You've really gone accustomed to life hear and it would be rather peaceful actually, well, with the exception on the murders. You make a few turns here and there and after walking for a bit you find yourself in the shopping district. As you past Ayia you notice Chie just standing there by herself. You weren't expecting to see anyone out at this time much less Chie, her being there is rather odd but you approach her anyways. "oh, hey! I bet you're surprised to see me here and this time of night, but uh I was actually hoping I'd run into you." Chie says with a timid voice as her face begins to flush.

To be continued.


End file.
